


[翻译] Кем ты был 你是谁

by cloooudy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, ExperimentationBody Modification, Knotting, M/M, alternate univers, eIntercrural Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“他是我的Alpha伴侣。”他平静开口，但没敢看她一眼。<br/>“你就是Alpha，Steve。”又是个预料之中的回答。平淡的语气，仅仅在陈述一个事实。他无法区分这是一份祝福还是一种诅咒。<br/>“并非永远都是。”Steve依旧平静地说道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译] Кем ты был 你是谁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Кем ты был](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737725) by [Belladonna_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q). 



简介：  
“他是我的Alpha伴侣。”他平静开口，但没敢看她一眼。  
“你就是Alpha，Steve。”又是个预料之中的回答。平淡的语气，仅仅在陈述一个事实。他无法区分这是一份祝福还是一种诅咒。  
“并非永远都是。”Steve依旧平静地说道。  
-  
\- - -  
  
  
正文：  
这里终于回归于平静，Steve深吸一口气，胸腔随之微微起伏。他透过玻璃专注的注视向前方。手指掠过墙面的边缘直至平滑的玻璃窗上。他说服自己今天仅仅是做一次实地检查，确保这里的玻璃足够结实抗震。但他很了解自己。

“Rogers。”他收回手，当他转身面对站在门口的Natasha时，先天的机敏反应使他撤回的速度不至于那么快，也不会显得过于突兀。

  她原本光鲜靓丽的红色卷发，如今却散落在美丽的面庞两侧以及颈部支架周围，毫无生气，在她的额头附近还留有黑色的缝补痕迹。她站立的姿势向一侧倾斜，就好像只有一条腿在支撑身体。她看上去似乎经历了一场恶战，十分疲惫。

她笑的很勉强，Steve知道她一定是伤到了嘴唇。

他们一同走向前，而当她走向他时，他注意到她的右腿有些弯曲，但对此他没有多说什么。  
  
“他怎么样？”当她作为支撑靠向他时，他开口问道。

“仍处于昏迷状态。最后那一下本该把他的头盖骨都打碎了，但他很……你知道的，他某方面有点像你，死不了。多亏高效的治愈能力，他头上的肿块这几天就能消下去了，或许能比他们想象的更快。”

“他就像是一只困兽。”这句话并非怀有恶意，Natasha偏过头。

“他差点杀了我们，Steve……”

“我只是需要一个……能和他谈谈的机会。如果我能，我觉得我能让他回想起来一切。”

“你瞧，我知道他曾经是你的朋友，我们都知道这点，好吗？但他不再是你认识的那个人了。我在场，Rogers，你试图和他说些什么，但他却一直没停过手。”

他咬牙低下头，手紧攥成拳，双臂支在窗台上，拇指沿金属边缘划过。他能感觉到她的视线一直停留在自己身上。“我需要进到这间房间，单独和他待会。”

“他现在还没有恢复意识。”

“我可以等。”他甚至想朝她怒吼，一瞬间的怒火与强烈的急躁感冲击向他的思绪。喉咙艰难地哽噎滚动，他将负面情绪收回心底。

“他不只是朋友。”他缓慢说道，Natasha站在原地纹丝不动，视线锁定在他的脸上，透过玻璃的反射与他的目光相对。

“那他是你的什么人？”她的语调几乎没有变化，仅仅是作为一名探员在收集情报，而这再一次挑起了他的怒火。“我可以想办法让你进去，但你得和我谈谈。”

嘴唇抿成一条直线，Steve持续凝视向前方：那该死的白色束带和金属栏杆将Bucky死死钉在床上。

“你曾对Wilson说你信任我。”他最终还是深深地看向她。“你现在仍可以信任我。”

  
他突然被愧疚所淹没，仅仅在这一瞬间。因为她步履蹒跚，因为她的瘀伤，因为她身体的残缺，都归咎于———  
  
  
“他是我的Alpha伴侣。”他平静开口，但没敢看她一眼。

“你就是Alpha，Steve。”又是个预料之中的回答。平淡的语气，仅仅在陈述一个事实。他无法区分这是一份祝福还是一种诅咒。

“并非永远都是。”Steve依旧平静地说道。  
  
  
Natasha没有动，紧接着一个念头突然在她的眼前闪现而过。

“是 **血清** 。”

“对。”他转而靠向玻璃台前，“但我没指望你能理解这些。”

“恰恰相反。”她的声线终于有了一丝起伏，他转过身，带着些许惊讶。“我完全可以理解，那些苏联人————”说道这，她稍作停顿。

“他们……”

“是的，他们拿我做实验，没错。”她终于开口说道，交叉起双臂时她收回下颔。看着她身上的淤肿和受伤的肋骨，他几乎能想象到这会有多疼，但她却仍显得若无其事。“他们想要一个完美的杀手。完美的间谍。所以一名女性Beta似乎……”她顿了顿，“过于羸弱、卑劣、以及普通。毫无疑问的，我不是他们最终的目标。”  
  
“但总有些事情难以预料。比如我。”  
  
“对他们来说，我是一个意想不到的成功案例。但是苏联实验却使我的身体无法繁衍后代。”她的双眸是黑色的，就像是锃亮的宝石，即使Steve表示理解地点点头，她的目光依旧令人胆战心惊，难以琢磨。

“你是个Alpha。一名女性Alpha。”他澄清道，而她只是抿了抿嘴。“但是……我没能……”

“识别出我？”她伤感一笑，随意向后退了一步。“这就对了，Rogers。我专门被训练成如此，以完成那些秘密任务。”他本希望她能更详细地解释清楚，但她却向后撤的更为遥远，他们陷入了无限的沉默之中。  
  
  
  
“请让我进入这间房间。我需要……仅仅是靠近他就好，我就能帮上忙。”

“帮你还是帮他？”

“帮我们。所以……拜托你。”

她看向玻璃窗，最后叹了口气。  
  
  
  
他现在所能做的只有不去拆开那些用于捆绑的皮带和带扣。，他抬头看向悬挂在角落的监控摄像机，它闪了两下之后便被关闭了，Natasha答应他会保有绝对的隐私。  
  
他走向床边，细微的宛如灰尘的思绪逐渐涌入内心。他用脚将那把孤零零的铁椅子勾到身边，他紧靠着病床坐下。

眼前的画面是可怖的。Bucky，他的Bucky，被束带紧紧束缚着，就像是一只被抓住然后绑起来的杂交狗。就好像他根本不配得到一丝的关心与尊重。  
  
疯狂的怒吼在他身体中咆哮，他甚至想去报复对Bucky做出这种事的人，无论是谁。这种强烈的愿望比他在战场上所体会到的还要深刻。  
  
是他造成的这一切。  
  
他在山峦间失去了他。  
  
他在高桥上失去了他。  
  
他伸出手，指腹轻轻划过白色的床单，留下一道途径的痕迹。  
  
“嘿，Buck。”他轻声说，望向他规律起伏的胸膛。他扯出一个微小而悲伤的笑容。“嘿，快醒醒。你现在没事了，Bucky。你很安全，没人会再伤害你了。”  
  
他想去触碰他的皮肤，但他却犹豫的令人发狂。哪怕只是温柔的、不带半分伤害地去触摸Bucky，他也不知道究竟会发生什么，就像几个小时前在华盛顿大街上时一样。即使这些无菌毛毯被消毒过的气味很重，但属于Bucky的气息仍然穿透而出，如今他唯一能做的就是控制住不让自己埋进床单，蜷曲在他的伴侣身旁。 就像是很多年前一样，那些逗弄的推搡，开怀大笑，分享彼此的气息和玩笑般的亲吻。  
  
他的心很疼。  
  
“对不起。”他凝视着那些充满光泽的铁质器具。“对不起。”他的目光掠过Bucky的面庞，然后僵在原处。  
  
冰冷的，犹如金属般的视线几乎穿透他，充满警惕，且静止不动。  
  
“Buck————”  
  
他被用力地抓住了。Bucky的左臂——何时挣脱开的？——紧紧攥住他的小臂。他本能的试图挣脱，但金属手臂将他牢牢掌控，眼前的Alpha试图坐起身，在束缚中不断挣扎。  
  
直到他反应过来，用左手抓住Bucky的左臂，设法去解开束带。扯掉那些，所有的束缚。  
  
Bucky咆哮着，刺耳的怒吼仿佛穿透过Steve的灵魂。让他的膝盖都不禁发软。就像是回到了20年代。像是回到了曼哈顿。回到了过去的时光。  
  
“Bucky，停下。快停下。是我，看清了吗？”他绝望地请求道，拼命抑制住反击的本能，避免带来更多伤害。  
  
是那副面具。  
  
这让他想到场激战。在大桥上，在街上，黑色的面具遮住了属于他的Alpha的半张面庞，阻止他察觉到他的气息。假设他还能察觉到的话。  
  
挣扎于对Alpha伴侣发起攻击的战斗本能，他自我控制的时间足够久到被拉到床上，慌乱间他的腰撞上了对方的肋骨。  
  
一瞬间，他被拽的俯下身的同时传来织物被撕碎的声音，他的手腕被死死压住。这张床对于两个成年Alpha来说过于窄小，根本称不上舒适，但Bucky在被从束缚中解放出后就坐了起来。他翻过身，仅用一只手臂将Steve钉在金属栏杆之间。Bucky压制他的上方，目不转睛地看向Steve，这比从后背和手腕上传递来的金属束缚更令他感到紧张。  
  
“Bucky。”他小心翼翼地喊他，但这时对方的鼻子在他的胸前嗅着什么，而在这之后，奇迹般的———Steve不由得感谢上帝——Bucky并没有选择进行攻击。他深呼吸，湿热的喘息似乎点燃了Steve的身体，在亲昵的行为间他的下体逐渐隆起出弧度。  
  
这是一声兴奋的咆哮，他睁开双眼，似乎根本没有意识到自己曾闭上了眼睛。他的下巴拂过他的胸膛，紧绷的身体仍处于战斗状态，但Alpha信息素在他的体内逐渐降低，他本不是温顺的，但一个Omega伴侣会让Bucky更感到满意。  
  
他的喉咙发痒，而在几十年前，被Bucky标记过的右侧位置也感到一丝刺痛。它一直存在，也足够令其他Alpha感到好奇。紧接着，从眼前这名士兵的胸腔中又发出一声困惑的咆哮。

然而无法确定的是，自从转化之后，他对自己的战斗本能仍感到陌生，Steve抬起下巴，将喉咙呈现给对方，并强迫自己尽可能地放松下来。  
  
他因自抑行为近乎颤抖起来，但在几秒之后颤抖逐渐放缓，对方的鼻尖在他身上嗅着什么的，闻向他的肩颈、头发，而在Bucky深色长发飘拂过他的锁骨时，Steve也轻轻地呼出一口气作为回应。  
  
“Bucky。”他移动些许，试图捕捉到对方的眼神，但他的目光深邃却充满迷茫。“说点什么，好吗。”  
  
“你是 **我** 的。”伴随着一声低吼，Bucky的双眼终于望向他。  
  
  
他点点头，仿佛心脏都快要跳出来了。“是的，我是你的，我是。”他很想露出个宽慰的笑容，但他没有这么做，对于在一名Alpha面前露出牙齿这件事来说，他仍感到些许不安。

   “转过身。”Bucky突然命令道，握住他手腕的掌心也同时收紧。  
  
这是要，呃。Steve不禁哽噎。而Bucky重新回到他的眼前，挑起他的下巴，充满了炽热与渴望的地沿着下颔舔舐，两人之间萦绕着一种奇妙的氛围，古怪却又深情。  
  
  
我的上帝。  
  
  
自从识别出他的Alpha身份后，对于他们之间的结合、性需求、以及眼下被限制的种种条件，他和Bucky之间似乎形成了某种默契。他不是Omega，再也不是了。他不会再主动打开身体，不会发情，而且性爱能力也绝对棒的惊人，但在他变成Alpha，与Bucky变得一模一样之后，他却拼尽全力抵抗对这种改变。  
  
  
Bucky不耐烦了，再次厉声下达命令，“转·身”  
  
  
这一刻他感到无比满足，并且选择顺从，他缓缓转过去，翻身时T恤紧紧绷在胸前，最终以腹部挨着床铺。

  他的手摸向他的腰带，他甚至无意识的抬高后臀，而当冬兵轻而易举就把他剥个干净时，他又为自己配合的举动感到无比震惊。  
    
“Bucky……”他声音平静却又充满渴望，覆在他身上的Alpha随之停顿。“我们……我们没法……”  
  
  
“我记起了一切。”一句简单的话语从他背后传来，Steve却猛然被一种难以言喻的混合情绪所淹没——宽慰，悲伤，心痛，喜悦——同时涌向他的心底。  
  
  
随后，他的脖颈感受到另种微妙的触感，一个甜蜜，却又短暂的亲吻，而当另一个Alpha趴向他的后背时，他无法自抑的脸红了。突然之间，伴随着一声呻吟，他感到下体变得愈发坚硬，阴茎被夹在身体与床板之间。  
  
  
Bucky在他的身后，他的气味将他所完全环绕，Bucky就在这，还活着，奇迹般的死而复生，他的伴侣，属于他的Alpha……  
  
  
他微微摇摆起臀部，随后听到一声愉悦的叹息，他还闻到Bucky的下体压入他腿间之后散发出的强烈的气味。  
  
当Bucky推送着性器缓缓进入时，他感到自己被挤压着，大腿肌肉不由得紧绷起来，而后Bucky战栗片刻，再度向深处用力插入。  
  
他们摇摆着，律动时连带起床架泛出吱呀声，Steve感受到Bucky的结后情不自禁地扭动起来，他朝后摆动臀，使他们的距离能再近些。  
  
  
老天，他是如此的思念于此，思念着被他的伴侣Bucky低吼着在体内射满精液。Bucky健全的右手扶住他的后背，他的Alpha抵入的有多深，他向后摆送的力度就有多大，Bucky的结滑过大腿肌肉，Steve将其吞入体内更深处，紧致带来的无限快感迫使Bucky咆哮着攀向高潮。金属手臂松开手腕一把抓向他的金发，原本尖锐的啃咬也缓缓变为亲昵的吻。Steve颤栗着将精液射到床单上。  
  
  
“你属于我。”Steve点头回应，甚至说不出一个字，眼角流下的泪水中饱含解脱与欢愉。  
  
  
“我想念你，Buck，上帝知道我一直在想念你。”他喃喃低语时，另个男人终于将他拥入怀中。  
  
  
  
===完===


End file.
